PewDieCry: Sweet Kisses
by yumikinz-sonadowlOve
Summary: Ever kissed someone before?" asked Pewds. Cry blushed, the truth is he never kissed anyone before, not to mention not to a guy. Why is Pewds asking this? "N-no. Why are you asking me this?" Cry shyly responded, face blushed. That's when Pewds took Cry's hand, lift up his mask so his soft lips are revealed, leaned in and..
1. Chapter 1

PewDieCry: sweet kisses

"A/N: yo Bro's! I know I never updated my Hetalia story thing, but I got writers block and lost interest in it. But don't worry, I'll update it eventually.

So I recently went head over heels for the pairing PewDieCry! So I decided I should make a FanFic about it.. Or them. :D well this fic will have lots of kissing, school drama and other stuff I might throw in it. So I guess I should stop talking right? On to the fic! XD

Prologue:

It was after school and I was waiting for my bud Pewds to walk with me home, since he lived around the block where I live. I just closed my locker when Pewds almost out of nowhere hug tackled me. "Ow! What the hell man?! I told you to stop that!" I scold. But under my mask, I was blushing.

Pewds laughed, "Sorry bro you just look so huggable." he helped me up and I got my book bag, "Whatever let's just go."

We both walked out the school doors and we were both slapped in the face by a hard gust of wind. Dammit Florida. Why so windy today? "Oh Cry, I got this new game, and I was hoping you can come over sometime and play it with me." Pewds said with a smile that made my heart melt. I blushed, "Of course. Maybe this weekend because we have tests all week this week."

"Awesome!" beamed Pewds, hugging me, by surprise so we both tipped over and off we fell. I hit the ground hard and Pewds fell right on top of me, almost straddling me kinda. We stayed like that for a minute when Pewds broke the awkward silence,

"Ever kissed someone before?" he asked. I blushed. The truth is I never kissed anyone. On the mouth, at that, not to mention a guy either. Why was he asking this?

"N-no. Why are you asking me this?" I shyly responded, face blushed, my heart pounding against my chest. That's when Pewds tangled his hands in mine, lift up my mask so my lips are revealed, leaned in and kissed me.

It was sweet and gentle. It was a weird feeling, that's when I truly discovered...I was in love with my best friend, Pewds, Felix.

A/N: I know my writing style is not the best... But don't worry I accept harsh criticism because there's always that one review that points out what I do wrong.

So don't be scared to review and hurt my feelings ok? Ok. Lol

Tell me what cha' think so far!  
;D


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

PewDieCry: 1  
Sweet kisses

A/N: guys it's the first chapter! I hope I did well.. So please enjoy! *bows down like a Japanese person*

Cry's P.O.V

I woke up that morning, thinking about that dream I had last night. God it felt so real. "The fuck?" I said to no one really. I lazily got out of bed and went in the bathroom, and did my business that any average person would do.

Later I waited for Pewds so we can walk to school. After all, we do have this math test today. Pewds was taking a very long time to come out this morning, I really didn't want to be late so I started walking to the school.

"BRO!"  
I turned my head and I see a running Pewds coming my way. "Couldn't you wait an extra five minutes?" said person asked, out of breath a little. I shrugged,

"You know how I hate being late. Plus we have a test today. What took you so long anyway?" I asked. Pewds pouted, "I couldn't find my other shoe."

I laughed, "Oh man dude, sorry." Pewds smiled almost wanting to laugh too. "Not funny bro."

But it was. It was fucking hilarious.

At the High School. ^_^

Pewds and I got to class on time and thank god math wasn't until 6 hour/period. Cuz I need to study more for the Algebra and Geometry test. But my mind is too focused on that dream.

Now I wonder what it really is like to kiss someone. I know this isn't good to think such things in class and me and Pewds can't be nothing more than Friends right?

Well, after school, after I was done talking to Scott and Red, me and Pewds walked home. Almost in silence. Until I finally said it, "I had a weird dream last night." Pewds turned his head my way, "Really? What was it about?" I blushed under my mask. He sounded so eager. But I couldn't just tell him like, oh I had a dream you kissed me and it was weird bro and- just no. I have to think how the other may feel. And what his reaction could be like. What if he freaks out? That would be weird.

I already know I have a building crush on my Friend, and it's just..gay. But I need to get this off my chest. I sighed and told Pewds, "It was about, just us too." I managed to say.

In my dream Pewds seemed cheery and full of energy, not that he already is but, in the dream he hugged tackled me. Least likely he haven't done that to me since Middle School. Oh'p.

Pewds titled his head, "Then what bro? Don't leave me hangin'" damn he sounded so needy. "Then you.. Stuff happens." I said, still walking but PewDie stopped, "Fuck it Cry just get over here." he was like, 4 steps away so I walked back over to him, and before I knew it, I was pulled into a kiss.. By Pewds.

The kiss was sloppy but arousing and hot and steamy. Woah is this happening? Is this some dream? It feels like it but no. This is real. I eventually broke the kiss and said,

"And that happen." my face flushed, and the taste of Pewds stay in my mouth. He taste.. Sweet. Pewds was blushing harder then me and he smiled.

"I knew it, Cry." he then pressed those soft lips on mine again, a real proper kiss this time and it was awesome. My first kiss is by my best friend I've known almost forever.

Soon I realized that our relationship should be kept secret, I broke the kiss again, hearing a small moan escape Pewds lips, disappointed. "man this isn't right," I said backing up away from Pewds. "What if someone sees us and just... We get in some trouble." I was scared. Pewds smiled,

"Are you scared? Look Cry, I couldn't hold back these feelings I had for you since middle school and I just think.. I think I'm in love with you. In fact I'm so in love with you I kissed you..."

Something else hit me, "Hey.. Isn't that Marzia chick after you? What if she finds out-" I got hushed by the guy before me,

"Listen Cry. Who gives 2 shits, I wanna be with you. Forget the others. We can't just hide forever. I don't know if you noticed the way I look at you. I look at you differently from the others.. There's something about you I like."

I blushed and asked, "And what is that?" Pewds took my hands in his and whispered, "Everything." he leaned in and kissed me again with all his love and passion it's too good to be real. But there was something wrong here.. Under my mask I slightly opened my eyes and there she was, wide eyed, mouth open in fear and shock, Marzia ran away, I suddenly pulled away, "Bro.. Marzia just saw us." oh no what if she tells people?

"So..? This will tell her to back off." Pewds tried to kiss me again but I turned my cheek, "No dude this is serious shit right here. But, um, we gotta go home before our parents worry." I suddenly changed the subject and started walking home again.

"Yeah dude..."

When Pewds walked me to my house I guess he wanted to kiss me good bye, so I kissed him ever so gently and said bye then went inside the comfort of my home.

Before the door closed Pewds said, "text me!"

And so I will. Mom came downstairs and said, "Welcome home Ryan~ how was that test?" she asked, kissing my cheek.

"Hard yet easy." I took off the mask and my bag and threw them on the couch. "Oh..." she smiled, "Then how did your day go?"

I hate lying to my mom, I'll just tell her what happen this morning and that's all.

Now this other question pops up in my head:

How would my mom react when she finds out Felix is my boyfriend?

A/N: oh boy I hate the way I write. But anyway did you likes it?

Go ahead and review and tell me how much you hate it or love it, I'll be happy either way.

And also tell me if you see any errors or mistakes I type this shit on my IPod. LolXD ciao!

Xoxoxox


	3. Chapter: 2

PewDieCry: 2

A/N: I'm here with the new chapter! Get ready for sexy times! Do enjoy! NYEH~

I texted Pewds that night and sent:

Hey.. I'm kinda bored. o_O

He replied:

Miss you too babe 3

Damn, Pewds have no idea how much he makes me blush. I almost wanna see him, then he sent another text saying:

Hey I finally have permission to drive my dads car so... We no longer have to walk! XD

I smiled, and replied:

Oh yeah thats nice.

When it comes to texting I have nothing to talk about unless you bring up a good subject. Like video games? Pewds sent back a text saying:

Ya bro, that means we can run away together, far away.

I knew he was playing. Why would we run away? Unless we're getting away from something really bad... I sent back:

Lol and y would we do that?

Response (Pewds):

To get away.. And be together. Nothing in our way since you worry so much about it. :3

I don't worry so much. Okay maybe I'm afraid of what other people may say and think, but when I'm with Pewds I feel...

Response (Cry):

Okay I do worry, so when I'm with you I don't have to worry do I now? ŌuŌ

Response (Pewds):

Exactly my Friend. Wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow? 3

Response (Cry):

Okay. ^_^ so is it date?

I had to ask just to be sure. I never had a relationship with a guy. Hell, not even with a girl. I had crushes on girls before but girls are just so.. different I must say. That's why I felt better with the guys. Shit. Was I always gay or something? I guess.

Response (Pewds):

Duh. We'll go at 6 so be ready ok? Bye, love u  
Xoxox

He loves me...

Response (Cry):

Love ya too...~  
Xoxoxox

Wow. I've never felt so.. Loved.

The next day I woke up early for no reason. It was saturday what should I do?

I played my xbox for a while then went to get my phone when it rang. It was Pewds, I answered, "Yes?" I asked.

"Anyone home?" he asked. God he sounded like a killer/rapist. "Um. No.. Mom and Dad left for work already and my Sis went out with friends." I said, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"oh Sweet can I come over?" I set my glass down, "Heh Why?"

"I can't see my Boyfriend?"

"Pewds we've only started officially dating yesterday. Ha ha you're so gay man." I laughed and so did PewDie over the phone.

"Aren't we all gay here?" we laughed harder. His laugh is contagious, "Okay you may come over to Cry's place." I said after I was done laughing. "Yes! Be there in like 5 minutes." he hung up.

Pewds came over alot of times he practically lives here. Soon enough I here the doorbell and I let Felix in. "Hey babe. Good morning~" he kissed my lips, my cheek, neck. I blushed, he kept going. This felt good. What a greeting~

He soon closed the door behind us and kissed me again, rough and passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his too.

This feeling is good. I better not be dreaming. I broke the kiss, "Good morning to you too.. Heh horny now aren't you?" I said, pulling away from his warmth. Oh and he smelled good too.

Pewds blushed, "Oh... Shut up." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in his presence. "I came here for sexy times." he purred.

Sexy times?! Wow.. He really is horny isn't he. I have no problem with this.. I mean I'm not quite ready to lose my virginity if that's what he means...

He pulled on the strings of my pajama pants. "So.. Ready for sexy times?" he kissed my ear, I seriously wish I had my mask on because my face was blushing like crazy, bro. It's embarrassing.

"What is that?" I asked. Cuz I truly don't know what the fuck it means. Pewds smirked, "oh Cry." is all he said then started kissing me again, his tongue somehow slipped in. I moaned in the kiss.

Felix broke the kiss and started planting love bites on my neck. It felt too good. I'm in danger of losing my virginity...

I moaned again, that's all I can do for that Pewds kept making me. "Oh Pewds.." I moaned once again, then said "Please stop.. I-I'm not ready..."

But He didn't stop. He put his hand up my shirt, we're backing up and my back hits the wall. Pewds soon took off his shirt and he took mines off, exposing my chest and body. I don't have no 6 pack but I'm the average person.

I looked at Pewds chest and arms, wow he have muscles? He took away my attention with a rough kiss. I kissed back.

He's pinning me to the wall and kissing me and kissing me. I pulled away, "Pewds stop this please?" I begged, scared.

I did want this.. But not this early of our relationship! Pewds licked my neck and gave me even more hickeys. Damn how am I gonna hide this?

"Its just sexy times..~" he purred again. "I'm not gonna do anything to serious. I know it's early. I'm trying to hold back without fucking you senselessly so calm down." his lips met mine again.

Oh...

Later after the very scary sexy times me and Pewds played the xbox. ((I can't think of a good game they should play so make it up okay Bro's?))

God I almost wanted more of the sexy times but I have to hold back. "Yo Cry. What time?" I looked at the clock,

"11:34." I say and continued playing the game. Pewds laughed, "No it's kissy times.." he said in a sing song voice, crawling over to me.

Kissy times? I guess that's more safer then Sexy times. Pewds straddled on top of me and kisses me. We just finished Sexy times an hour ago, why are we kissing so much? His kisses are the best, they're soft and sweet and I swear I'll get lost in the kiss if Pewds keep making me feel this good.

I moaned in the kiss again and again. Everybody should experience this. He kissed my nose, then my chest and kept planting kisses all the way down to the line of my pajama pants. He stopped and said, "not yet~"

He got up and kissed again and again and again and again. I love this. "Pewds, I love you bro~" I sorta moaned and ran my hand in his hair. "me too." he smiled in the kiss.

We're in the privacy of my room and I feel like no one can possibly walk in and ruin this, but my phone rang. It could be important, "Pewds I gotta answer I-"

"Let it ring, babe." he kissed my neck again then pressed his lips roughly against mine and I just wish Pewds would take me now. I'm hard enough... I'm sure Pewds can feel my boner against him, and trying not to go so far.

The phone rang and kept ranging. Pewds got annoyed, "Fine answer it." I got the phone and answered, "Yes mom?"

"Honey, are you ok? I know you're alone and I thought maybe your best friend Felix can come over and keep you company." I love my mom she's so caring, "oh he's already here and actually we're both gonna go to the movies later today." I say.

"Oh good. Okay bye love you Ryan~" she hung up. I turned to Felix and he said, "You're moms awesome as fuck." I smiled and responded,

"I know right?" then this time, I kissed Pewds.

A/N: Err.. I over did it right? Sorry! I did tell you there would be lots of kissing and crap

Sooooooo TELL ME WHUT YOU THINK SO FAR AND TELL ME IF YOU WANNA BE IN IT OR HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS!

Ok ciao~ xoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4: chapter: 3

PewDieCry: 3

Cry's POV:

Later that day, during the night me and Pewds went to the movies and watched 'Mama'.

I wouldn't admit if you asked me but I was so fucking scared I think I was gonna shiz my pants. I held on to Pewds hand so tight I think I stopped the blood circulation in his veins. And that one part of the movie where the lady's face just, holy shit man.

"HER FACE! LOOK AT HER FUCKING FACE!" I screamed.

Pewds laughed, "Ew she need some surgery!"

I hid my face of the crook of Pewds shoulder and sipped my coke very slowly. I didn't realize it but I was shaking.

"Cry. We can leave and go to the arcade instead of finishing this movie you're freaking about so much." Pewds chuckled.

I nodded and me and Pewds exited the theatre. "Oh mother of Jesus, man," I breathed. "Don't ever make me watch a scary movie pass that level of scary-ness ever again."

Pewds laughed again and kissed my lips softly and I freaked out more, "T-This is public!" I blushed.

Pewds kissed me again, "I don't care Cry.~" he hummed.

I pulled away, face flushed and all Pewds did was pull me back in for an even rougher kiss.

"ahem."

I jumped and turned around and saw Scott. Scott Jund.

"Hey, Scott what's up?" I asked nervously. Crap! He saw me and Pewds making out!

"Oh.. Nothing Y'know. Chilling here. Not only do I chill here I work here also," he faked smiled. "anyway.., so I heard you guys.. are dating?"

Pewds gave Scott a weird look like, really? "Yeah.." He said slowly. "Why did you come over here?"

"Because I can," Scott beamed. "actually I came here to say ello to my good friends, Cry and Pewds~"

I nodded and Scott held his arm out wide for a hug. Okay? I stepped in the gap and hugged my friend. When he didn't let go I got uncomfortable and roughly pushed him off.

"Heheheh.." I laughed awkwardly and grabbed Pewds waist. "Byeeee Scotty see you at School~"

Even later that night, me and Pewds watched Disney Channel all night at my place.

"It was nice for your mom to make me sleep over." Pewds smiled. "When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" I asked.

"About us." he kissed my nose and I giggled like a Japanese school girl. "Soon." I half-lied.

In the bed we were laying on, he rolled way to close to me but I liked it.

We were under my black and white covers, happily watching 'Ant Farm.'

Under the sheets one of Pewds hands snaked around my waist somehow and he kissed my ear.

"Good night, Cry."

"Night, Pewds. I love-"

"Love you too, babe."

/

A/N: durrrrrrrpppppppp

SO MUCH FLUFF

Review~


End file.
